


Cola Flavored Icecream

by meif-wa (fizziefizzco)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Stages of Relationship, Three different requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco/pseuds/meif-wa
Summary: Three different requests from my tumblr that I determined fit in some kind of continuity. If I add any more, then they will also come here. Feel free to send me an ask on tumblr if you have an idea for a fic in this weird continuity..
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. taichi comforting upset reader - requested by anon

Murphy’s law states that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.

Certainly, you never felt that it was more true before today. So many things had gone wrong in one day, that all you wanted to do was sit on the roof of the school and cry until your throat was raw.   
For starters, this morning you found out that your boyfriend had been cheating on you with your best friend, only from him accidentally sending you a photo of the two of them meant for someone else.. Then, You were waiting for the city bus you usually took to school, only for a car to drive by and soak you in water. It was far too late for you to go back and grab a new uniform, so you sat through a lecture about letting your uniform get wet, and surely enduring another one later at home. With your uniform wet, you’d discovered one of your pockets had a hole in it, and the money you brought for lunch was gone.   
The rotten cherry on top of this shit cake, was that the distress of the entire day had gotten to you, and you were one hundred percent sure that you’d bombed the test in maths that day.  
So here you were, sitting on the roof of your school- with your knees pulled up to your chest, sobbing into them. Sure, it wasn’t anything constructive- but for the time being it made you feel just that little bit better. So hey, it was doing it’s job. 

You hadn’t noticed when the door opened behind you, and someone came out to the roof until the same person sat next to you. They, too, seemed shocked and surprised to see you there as they let out a small gasp. It was a teen boy, about the same age as you, you hadn’t seen him before but to be fair- you had a one-track mind. He had vividly dyed red hair with black roots, and looked at you with wide eyes that only grew wider the moment he noticed your tears.   
“Are you okay?” He asked, looking around with fear as though something were going to happen to him or you. You did your best to turn away from him and scrub your tears away, hoping to make yourself look at least a bit more competent. “I’m Fine” you stumbled on your words, turning back to him with a more triumphant smile that you could muster.   
His fear turned into a look of skepticism, cocking an eyebrow as he studied your face. He knew you were crying, and you didn’t know this but it was because he was because he was an actor.The boy sighed, and moved to sit cross-legged, facing you.   
“I can tell you’re lying,” he says rather bluntly as you gave him a look of annoyance.  
“Because I’m an actor.”  
“As if I’m going to share my entire life story with you because you’re an actor.” You grumbled, leaning your head back on what you were leaned up against.   
“I-“ he seemed to hesitate for a moment before continuing to babble on “I'd feel bad if I left you crying here anyway! At least let me get you off the roof!” He moved to stand up- holding an arm out to you. You looked at him hesitantly before standing up and taking his arm. He helped you up, much more firm armed than you’d expected based on the way he looked, a slow blush finding its way to your face involuntarily.   
“Who are you?” You spoke, taking a step away from him once he helped you up. The boy was now bright red, and anxiously running a hand through his hair. He looked like he was running through different things to say.   
“Your future Prince Charming.” He ended up spitting out, you burst into laughter a second later. He only turned redder as you laughed. “I really should’ve thought of something better to say, huh?” He groaned as the two of you began walking to the roof’s door. You shook your head with your newfound smile and replied   
“I thought it was kind of cute.” Opening the door and heading back into the school. The boy seemed to melt into a puddle right there… as though all of his dreams were coming true at that moment. Once the two of you got back into the school, you stopped and faced him. The red was gone from his face now, and you shifted awkwardly as you looked at him.   
“Well I guess I should probably head home…” you started, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. The boy also shifted as the two of you talked.   
“Wait!” He shouted as you turned to leave. “I- uh, sorry. Like I said. I’d feel bad making you go home crying like that. Please let me buy you something from the convenience store, you could also - you know… how’d you put it?” He scratcher the back of his neck as you maintained eye contact with him  
“Spill all my secrets to an actor?” You filled in the blanks for him, the lightbulb coming back on in his head as he nodded rather enthusiastically. “Yes! That’s it!” He exclaimed. You thought to yourself for a moment. You really didn’t want to go home right now, and this kid has been rather nice to you… “Okay.” You answered. “Lead the way then.” Tilting your head to the entrance of the school.  
“I realized I never asked your name.” The boy spoke as he slid into step next to you. His hands were in his pants pockets and he seemed to be slightly taller than you.. though that wasn’t saying much.   
“Y/n.” You answered.  
“I’m Nanao Taichi.” He answered back, extending a hand for you to shake. You did so, and Taichi grinned at you.   
The two of you walked for a while until you got to a convenience store, where Taichi suggested you sit at one of the outside tables and wait for him. Confused, you did it anyway and took a seat. You thought to yourself who exactly this kid was. He seemed nice enough but very energetic. The kind of person who’d stand out from a crowd … though you swear you’d never seen him before. He definitely wasn’t in your class. It was odd, but, you kind of wish he stood out more. He’d been really nice to you and was doing something that not many people would do. Not even your ex-boyfriend would have bought you snacks like this, and he definitely never listened to your problems.   
You’d been caught up in your own thoughts, you hardly noticed when Taichi came back with a few different things. Sweets, chips, ice cream, tea, soda. You looked from the small pile of snacks, back to him. He had the look of an expectant puppy.   
“Don’t worry about eating all of it. Anything you don’t like, I’ll take back home. My uh, brothers will definitely eat it!” That same goofy grin was on his face as he motioned to the pile. You grabbed a green tea and an ice cream, as Taichi grabbed the soda and chips.   
“So.” He began as he opened his chosen snacks, “What got you up to the roof, crying like that in the first place?” He questioned you, as you began to eat your ice cream.  
“It’s a long story.”   
“Lucky for you, y/n, I love long stories.” That brought a smile to your face for a moment before you began telling him all about how awful your day was. The two of you talked for what felt like hours. You ended up spilling your secrets to him, the two of you starting an impromptu game of 20 questions. You never once wondered what kind of person you’d end up spilling it all to. Obviously, it would only be someone you were the most comfortable around, and this kid... Somehow got you to talk to him. In the end, you went home happy- but not after sharing contact information with Taichi.   
Taichi walked back to school just as Juza and Tenma were leaving, both of them looking at him with confused expressions.   
“Something happen?” Tenma asked, expecting a silly answer from Taichi.  
“I got a girl’s number.” He said rather matter of factly. “Let’s go.” He added on before heading off to the bus stop. Juza and Tenma shared a look of shock and surprise, before running off after the enthusiastic redhead.   
“Taichi, wait!” Tenma shouted


	2. Taichi recieving a love confession - From Starryneve

Taichi was late. Super late. Super duper BEYOND LATE. It wasn’t that the others were keeping him from going. Rather, Taichi himself had forgotten the time. His anxiety had mounted by the time he arrived at the festival with the others. The crowd was thick, but he had to push through. He scanned the crowd from where he stood, his heart beating as loud as drums in a rock concert. Taichi needed to find you, there was no possible way he’d ever meet someone who cared about him as much as you did, who thought he was as cool as you did, and who enjoyed all of his silly antics like you did. He’d promised you that he was going to meet you at the festival, as you had confided to him that you wanted to tell him something. Well, here he was now- incredibly late.

He was about to step into the crowd, to go in deeper to search for you when he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. Sakyo stood with the others, all of them looking at Tachi with approval.

“Go.” Was all Sakyo said, with Taichi running out into the sea of people, cutting his way through to get to where he was supposed to meet you. His every breath felt like fire in his lungs, the way he pressed on. Though the moment he stepped halfway onto a bridge, his eyes widened, and his head flipped around so fast- you’d think he'd have gotten whiplash.

You’d passed by him on the bridge, crying, with your face in your hands and a rather disheveled looking appearance. Not that he cared much how you looked, what mattered to him was that you were crying- and that he might be too late. Taichi twirled around to reach out to you, arm too short to reach out to you. Then, a second later, and you were almost out of sight.

He ran after you instantly, weaving around people and passing groups. He chased you down past the opening of the festival area. NO, no no no. He wasn’t about to lose you. Not now, not like this. Taichi gathered all of the bravery, courage and confidence that he could inside his chest. Then, he did it.

“I LIKE YOU!” He shouted, loud enough to get your attention, and some of the crowd’s as well, including his troupe members. Time seemed to slow down after he shouted. The autumn troupe watched from nearby, Sakyo already pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “What is this idiot doing?” He muttered, with Omi patting him on the back with an amused smile. Banri was eating this up as well, a bit too entertained as Juza watched him through the corner of his eyes, in order to stop any shenanigans that the other was planning.

“What?” You spoke, turning around to find Taichi standing there, in perfect attention. That only made the tears come further. You wanted to say something, to scream at him about coming now- long after those other girls had made fun of you… but you didn’t. Sure enough, Taichi started up speaking again.

“I’m sorry!” he continued shouting, both of you quite the distance away from each other. “I didn’t mean to be so late, but I had lost track of time.” You couldn’t look away as Taichi kept going on, your eyes transfixed on the red-haired guy. “I was really excited to meet you here today. I got too into what I was doing, knowing that when I was done- I’d be able to see you again. It’s silly but, but you’re the only person who ever liked me back before. You’re special to me! I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. Please! I really like you!! Let me make this up to you!”

You didn’t know what to say, but your heart filled up with the warm feeling of love.`The crowd had gone back to milling around, save for the autumn troupe, who watched from a respectable distance away. All you could do was nod enthusiastically, telling Taichi that yes! You liked him back! He looked over to where his troupe members were, all of them frantically motioning for him to go for it. He gave them a thumbs up with a smile and bounded over to you.

This was the best moment of your life so far. It all felt so cinematic the moment he wrapped his arms around you, and lifted you slightly above the ground, twirled you around then set you back down. You stayed tightly in his embrace for a few moments before you stepped back for air. You had long forgotten about the large bruise on your face, and the fresh scratches. Taichi noticed them though, and reached out to touch them- only stopping short before connecting. “I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you like this anymore.” He spoke in the most straightforward tone you’d heard from him outside of a play. You smiled in response and nodded, content with now not being alone anymore.


	3. taichi + “What do you say? You and me, that great pizza place downtown, tonight?” || from anon

It’s been years of the two of you dating. No matter what any of the people who used to bully you, and tried convincing Taichi to break it off with you, both of you were still going strong. You both went to the same college, with Taichi in the theater department while you’d gotten into the visual arts department. Part of you owed it to the help of Taichi’s troupe mate Kazunari, who helped hook you up with the people to talk to for the program. It meant that you and Taichi could go to the same school, which was great. Especially considering he was still staying in the Mankai dorms. You, on the other hand, had a roommate and lived in an apartment close to campus. They were always out for one thing or another, so it felt more like you lived by yourself.

You laid in bed after a long day of studio work, and noticed that Taichi was still online, on the messenger app you both used. You smiled, and moved to text him and see if he was busy. 

**[To: My Puppy <3] **Hey Puppy, are you busy? I know it’s late. 

You set your phone on your chest and stared up at the ceiling, holding your breath as though you thought that Taichi wasn’t going to respond. As though he wasn’t always quick whenever he wasn’t busy. Soon enough, your phone dinged and you rapidly looked to the messages. 

**[From: My Puppy <3]** Why are you up babe! Oh wait- Studio right? Haha I can’t sleep! 

**[To: My Puppy <3] **You’re on the nose! Oh I have an idea! 

You had just gotten out of studio, and realized via the deep grumbles of your ravenous pit of a stomach, that you hadn’t eaten dinner yet. You could really go for some Pizza, and if Taichi couldn’t sleep then...

**[To: My Puppy <3] ** What do you say? You and me, that great pizza place downtown. Right now? 

You once again set your phone face down on your stomach, and held your breath as you waited for his reply. You knew he’d say no. OF COURSE he was busy, that or Sakyo would yell at him for leaving so late to hang out with you. So many anxious thoughts swam around your head, crowding it like a tank at Sea World.You sat up in bed, and waited. Then ,when the notification popped up- you were never quicker to grab for your phone. 

**[From: My Puppy <3]** Sure! I’ll meet you there! 

You wanted to scream or cheer from excitement, but you didn’t want to wake any of your neighbors up. You quickly took a look in your mirror and made sure you looked decent, and not like you were just covered from head to toe in paint and clay. Then made your way out to grab your bag, shoes, and keys. Another quick, albeit nervous, look in the mirror later and you were out of the door and practically sprinting to the pizza place.

It was a nice and modern restaurant, with brick styled walls, and a casual and upbeat ambiance. It wasn’t small, but it wasn’t impersonal and corporate. It was just a nice and trendy place. It was the kind of place that opened late and stayed open late for drunk and late night college students. You’d slowed your walk as to not seem too desperate or excited to meet Taichi there. 

Thankfully, he was there when you walked briskly over. He looked handsome as always, in something obviously thrown on to not look like pajamas, the same as you. His hair was slightly disheveled, and when he saw you- his face lit up in a wide grin. Taichi waved at you as you stopped a few feet away from him. 

“Thanks for meeting me out here.” You grinned as you reached out to take Taichi’s hand. Your boyfriend took it one step further, and pulled you into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head, before pulling away with a smile. 

“I’d never leave you hanging! Besides, I’ve been itching to see you again.” He teased. “You saw me earlier today on campus!” You exclaimed, Taichi moving in to kiss you, effectively silencing your calling him out on wanting to see you again. “No no, you don’t get to skirt away from this.” You managed to speak in between breathless kiss after breathless kiss. Taichi chuckled as he pulled away, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Let’s go in.” He spoke and you rolled your eyes as you followed him. “You’ve been spending too much time with Banri.” You commented before the two of you disappeared into the restaurant for some late-night pizza. 


End file.
